Songs that fit Twilight
by KlainersAndNifflersUnite-Jas
Summary: These are some of my favorite songs that I think go with Twilight, New Moon,Eclipse,and Breaking Dawn.Suck at summaries! T just to be safe.I do not own any of these songs. I am now taking requests.PenName change it was Fearless twilight lover.
1. Amazing

This matches Twilight because it talks about how Edward is Bella's sun.

The morning cold and raining

Dark before the dawn could come

How long in twilight waiting

Longing for the rising sun

Oh, oh

You came like crashing thunder

Breaking through these walls of stone

You came with wide eyed wonder

Into all this great unknown

Oh, oh

Hush now don't you be afraid

I promise you I'll always stay

I'll never be that far away

I'm right here with you

You're so amazing you shine like the stars

You're so amazing the beauty you are

You came blazing right into my heart

You're so amazing you are

You are...

You came from heaven shining

Breath of God still flows fresh on you

The beating heart inside me

Crumbled at this one so new

Oh, oh

No matter where or how far you wander

For a thousand years or longer

I will always there for you

Right here with you

You're so amazing you shine like the stars

You're so amazing the beauty you are

You came blazing right into my heart

You're so amazing you are

I hope your tears are few and fast

I hope your dreams come true at last

I hope you kind love that goes on and on and on and on and on

I hope you wish on every star

I hope you never fall too far

I hope this world can see how wonderful you are

You're so amazing you shine like the stars

You're so amazing the beauty you are

You came blazing right into my heart

You're so amazing

You're so amazing you shine like the stars

You're so amazing the beauty you are

You came blazing right into my heart

You're so amazing you are...

You are

Ooooooo


	2. Crush

I am doing requests now this one is for Orangefoodrocks. This is David Archuleta's song Crush.

CrushCrushCrushCrushCrushCrushCrushCrushCrushCrushCrush

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be

Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it real or is it just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Has it ever crossed you're mind

When we're, hanging,

Spending time, girl, are we friends

Is there more

Is there more

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this

Into something that'll last

Last forever

Forever

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be

Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it real or is it just another crush

Do you catch your breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Why do I keep running from the truth

(Why do I keep running)

All I ever think about is you

(All I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized

(Hypnotized)

So mesmerized

(Mesmerized)

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be

Where this thing could go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it real or is it just another crush

Do you catch you're breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Going away

Going away

I love this son it fits perfectly review, cause beware I bite!


	3. Breathe

This is a song that matches New Moon, it's called Breathe by Taylor Swift. When I first heard this song it reminded me of when Edward left Bella. I hope you enjoy

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

'cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people,

and sometimes we change our minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm... mmm... mmm...

Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm

Mmm... mmm... mmm

Mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm... mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of sad movie,

it's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down.

Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,

never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

and I can't,

breathe,

without you,

but I have to,

breathe,

without you,

but I have to.

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt.

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.

But people are people,

and sometimes it doesn't work out,

nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,

never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

and I can't breathe

without you,

but I have to,

breathe,

without you,

but I have to.

It's two a.m.

feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know it's not easy,

easy for me.

It's two a.m.

feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know this ain't easy,

easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,

never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't breathe

without you,

but I have to,

breathe,

without you,

but I have to.

Sorry (Oh) Sorry (Mmm)

Sorry (Eh eh) Sorry (Mmm)

Sorry (Eh eh) Sorry (Mmm)

Sorry


	4. You Can

This song is You Can by David Archuleta for .. I also think this song fits the series really well, because Bella is the only one who can make Edward fall in love.

Mmmmm

Take me where I've never been,

help me on my feet again.

Show me that good things

come to those who wait.

Tell me I'm not on my own.

Tell me I won't be alone.

Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can.

Save me from myself, you can.

And it's you and no one else.

If I could wish upon tomorrow,

tonight would never end.

If you asked me, I would follow.

But for now, I just pretend.

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can.

Baby when you look at me,

tell me, what do you see?

Are these the eyes of

someone you could love?

'Cause everything that brought me here,

well, not it all seems so clear.

Baby, you're the one I've been dreamin' of.

If anyone can make me fall in love, you can.

Save me from myself, you can.

And it's you and no one else.

If I could wish upon tomorrow,

tonight would never end.

If you asked me I would follow.

But for now, I just pretend.

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love...

Only you can take me sailin'

in your deepest eyes.

Bring me to my knees and make me cry.

And no one's ever done this,

everything was just a lie.

And I know yes I know...

This is where it all begins,

so tell me it'll never end.

I can't fool myself,

it's no one else.

If I could wish upon tomorrow,

tonight would never end.

If you asked me I would follow.

But for now, I just pretend.

If anyone can mke me fall in love, you can.

Show me that good things

come to those who wait.


	5. Baby Love

This is Baby Love by Nicole Scherzinger feat Will. I. Am . I thought this fit the Twilight saga very well because it talks about how Bella and Edward are in love. I hope you enjoy this song.

regular= Nicole

_Italics= Will. I . Am_

I remember like it was yesterday

first kiss and I knew you changed the game

you have me, exactly, well you want it,

and I'm on it

And I ain't ever gonna let you get away

holdin' hands never made me feel this way

so special, boy it's your, it's your smile

we so in love

La la la la

yeah

we so in love

la la la la la

and I just can't get enough

of your la la la la la

yeah we so in love, love

I want you to know

You are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

you are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're my every, every, every, everything

Been a minute and we still holding it down

butterflies everytime you come around

you make me, so crazy

it's crazy, oh baby

And I don't wanna be with no one else

you're the only one that ever made me melt

you're special, boy it's your, your style

we so in love

La la la la

yeah

we so in love

la la la la la

and I just can't get enough

of your la la la la la

yeah it's all I'm thinking of

love

I want you to know

You are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

you are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

you are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're every, everything that I could ever dream of

you are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're my every, everything that I could ever dream of

you are my baby love, my baby love

you make the sun come up (oh boy, oh boy)

you're my every, every, every, everything

Everything, everything ooo

everything, everything ooo

_You my new school (love)_

_you my old school (love)_

_and it's so true _

_you're the one I'm thinking of_

You are my baby love, my baby love


	6. Rainy Day

This is Rainy Day by Janel Parrish. I do not own this song. This is when Edward leaves Bella and she wakes up in the morning and she remembers that he's gone, and that she doesn't know where the sun went as her tears roll down the window pane, as the rain falls.

RainPainTearsRainPainTearsRainPainTearsRainPainTearsRainPain

I wake up in the morning

Remember that you're gone

I wondered where the sun went

The rain is falling now

And I'm awake on this

Rainy day and I'm

Watching as my tears fall down the window pane

Yeah yeah

Didn't I baby

Treat you right?

And I watch the rain it makes us pure again

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I tried to come and see you

But you won't let me in

I know we've had our moments

But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this

Rainy day and I'm

Watching as my tears fall down the window pane

Yeah yeah

Didn't I baby treat you right?

And I watch the rain it makes pure again

Yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you

Feel like my world is falling apart

I watch the rain

Falling again

Wash away

Wash away

I'm awake on this

Rainy day and I'm watching as my tears fall down the window pane

Yeah yeah

Didn't I baby treat you right?

And I watch the rain it makes us pure again

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah oh

Oh


	7. When the Day met the Night

This is a request by Rolsh Linz. This talks about Edwards love for Bella.

When the moon met the sun

All was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night

When the sun found the moon

She was drinking tea in the garden

Under the green umbrella trees

In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun

He looked like he was barely hanging on

But her eyes saved his life

In the middle of summer

In the middle of summer

All was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night

Summer, all was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night

Summer

Golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be all right

If we just sat and talked for a little while

If in exchange for you time, I give you this smile?"

So she said, "That's okay

As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart

Or leave me all alone in the summer."

Well, he was just hanging around

Then he fell in love

And he didn't know how

But he couldn't get out

Just hanging around

then he fell in love

In the middle of summer

All was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night

Summer, all was golden in the sky

All was golden when the day met the night

Summer

When the moon fell in love with the sun,

All was golden in the sky,

All was when the day met the night

Summer

The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer

The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer

The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer

The middle of...


	8. Moon Dance

This is another one requested by Rolsh Linz. This is moondance by Michael Buble the last chapter was by Panic at the Disco.

Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance

With all the stars up above in your eyes

A fantabulous night to make romance

'Neath the cover of October skies

And all the leaves on the trees are falling

To the sound of the breezes that blow

And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low

You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

You know the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love

Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

Well I wanna make love to you tonight

I can't wait till the morning has to come

And I know now the time is just right

And straight into my arms you will run

And when you come my heart will be waiting

To make sure that you're never alone

There and then all my dreams will come true, dear

There and then I will make you my own

And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside

And I know how much you want me that you can't hide

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love

Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

Well it's a marvelous night for a moondance,

With the stars up above in your eyes

A fantabulous night to make romance

'Neath the cover of October skies

And all the leaves on the trees are falling

To the sound of the breezes that blow

And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low

You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

You know the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Can I just have one more moondance with you my love

Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love

One more moondance with you in the moonlight

On a magic night

Down in the moonlight on a magic night

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love


	9. Oh it is Love

This is the last song that was requested by Rolsh Linz. It's called Oh It's Love by Hellogoodbye. This is dedicated to New Moon and Twilight.

Oh, it is love

From the first time I set my eyes upon yours

Thinking oh, is it love?

Oh, dear,

It's been hardly a moment

And you are already missed

There is still a bit of your skin

That I've yet to have kissed

Oh say please do not go

But you know that I must

Oh say that I love you so

But you know, oh you know you can trust

We'll be holding hands once again

All our broken plans I will mend

I will hold you tight so you know

It is love from the first

Time I pressed my hand into yours

Thinking oh is it love?

Oh, dear, it's hardly been three days

And I'm longing to feel your embrace

There are several days

Until I can see your sweet face

Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me

Oh say, wouldn't be nice to know right now that we'll be

Someday holding hands in the end

All our broken plans will have been

I will kiss you soft so you know

It is love from the first

Time I pressed my lips against yours

Thinking oh is it love?

Your heart may long for love that is more near

So when I'm gone these words will be here

To ease every fear

And dry up every tear

And make it very clear

I kiss you and I know

It is love from the first

Time I pressed my lips against yours

Thinking oh is it love?

Oh it is love from the first

Time I pressed my lips against yours

Thinking oh is it love?

I kiss you and I know

It is love from the first

Time I pressed my lips against yours

Thinking oh is it love?


	10. Caught up in you

This Caught Up in You by Cassi Thomson I thought this fit Twilight and Eclipse, because it talks about how Bella is caught up in Edward.

I'm so in love,

And I can't fight the feeling.

My heart is helpless and I can't resist.

I still remember,

When the world stood still babe.

The first time we kissed.

You're all I see,

When I think of forever

Me minus you just wouldn't make much sense.

Boy, I believe,

We were meant for each other,

So let's give it a chance.

I'm caught up in you.

I'm facing the truth.

What else can I do,

With all these emotions, cause I'm,

I'm falling deeper in every way.

I can't sleep at night,

Cause nothing feels right.

I can't deny,

My heart when you're near me, my love,

Grows stronger every day.

Ohh, ohh, yeah.

Caught up in you.

Before your love,

My heart was broken.

I didn't think that it would ever mend.

And then you came into my life,

Boy, now I don't need to pretend.

I'm caught up in you,

I'm facing the truth.

What else can I do,

With all these emotions, cause I'm,

I'm falling deeper in every way.

I can't sleep at night,

Cause nothing feels right.

I can't deny,

My heart when you're near me, my love

Grows stronger every day. (Every day)

Ohh, ooh, yeah

Every time I look into your eyes,

Everytime I take your hand in mine,

I know there's nothing else I need.

I'm caught up in you,

I'm facing the truth.

What else can I do,

With all these emotions, cause I'm,

I'm falling deeper in every way.

I can't sleep at night,

Cause nothing feels right.

I can't deny,

My heart when you're near me, my love

Grows stronger everyday.

I'm caught up in you,

I'm facing the truth.

What else can I do,

With all these emotions, cause I'm,

I'm falling deeper in every way.

I can't sleep at night,

Cause nothing feels right.

I can't deny,

My heart when your near me, my love

Grows stronger everyday.

Caught up in you

Caught up in you

Caught up in you

Caught up in you

Caught up in you

Caught up in you


	11. Comatose

This was requested by JazzPassion this is Comatose by Skillet.

I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you

Tell me, that you will listen

Your touch, is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize

I'm slowly losing you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an

Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take, the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate, living without you

Dead wrong, to ever doubt you

But my demons lay in waiting

Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore

Oh, how I thirst for you

Oh, how I need you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an

Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take, the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

Breathing life

Waking up

My eyes open

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an

Overdose, of you

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take, the pain I feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

'Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh, how I adore you

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh, how I thirst for you

Waking up to you never felt so real

Oh, how I adore you (Comatose)

(Oh)

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real.

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long I was at my uncles and so I couldn't write there. But please review :)

PS: I see hearts on fanfictions can someone tell me how to do that please thanks.


	12. Broken Strings

This was requested by MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles it's called Broken strings. It talks about when Edward leaves Bella.

Let me hold you for one last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me, now I can't feel anything.

When I love you and so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up

I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

I tried to forgive but it's not enough

To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before?

Oh, what are we doing

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to say

It's like chasing the very last train

When it's too late, too late

Oh it tears me up

I tried to hold on but it hurts too much

I tried to forgive but it's not enough

To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts but lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire

When there's nothing left to say

It's like chasing the very last train

When we both know it's too late, too late

You can't play our broken strings

You can't feel anything

That your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts but lies worse

So how can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than I did before

Oh you know I love you a little less than I did before

Let me hold you one last time

It's the last chance to feel again


	13. What Hurts the Most

This is What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I thought it fit New Moon, when Edward left Bella. Because Edward had so much he wanted to say and so did Bella, but they watched each other walk away.

sadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsad

I can take the rain on the

Roof of this empty house that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while even though

Going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing what could of been

And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the

Pain of losing you everywhere I go

It's hard to force that smile

When I see your old friends and I'm alone

It's hard to force that smile

When I see our old friends

And I'm alone

Still harder gettin' up

Gettin' dressed

Livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade

Give away control the words that I saved

In my heat that I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing what could of been

And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing what could of been

And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do


	14. Don't Walk Away

This is Don't Walk Away by Miley Cyrus. I think this fits Twilight because Edward tries to stay away from Bella, but she wants him.

WalkawayWalkawayWalkawayWalkawayWalkawayWalkaway

I've been, running

In circles all day long

I'm out, of breath

But I'm still going strong

I'm gonna get you yeah

No matter what they say

You think I'm losing

But I always get my way

HEY!

Don't walk away when

I'm talking to you

This ain't no time

For your bad attitude

Don't gimme that face

When you know I'm really down

For the chase

Cuz' my heart's already in it

And I'm never gonna quit it

When you finally gonna get it

Don't walk away

When I'm talking to you

You act, act like I don't have a clue

You think you know it all

But I'm so onto you

You think you figured out just how to win this game

I'm on your tracks

Yeah I know every move you make

HEY!

Don't walk away when

I'm talking to you

This ain't no time

For your bad attitude

Don't gimme that face

When you know I'm really down

For the chase

Cuz' my heart's already in it

And I'm never gonna quit it

When you finally gonna get it

Don't walk away

When I'm talking to you

I won't give up just like that

I'm gonna make you mine

If it takes everything I have

Don't walk away when

I'm talking to you

This ain't no time

For your bad attitude

Don't gimme that face

When you know I'm really down

For the chase

Cuz' my heart's already in it

And I'm never gonna quit it

When you finally gonna get it

Don't walk away

When I'm talking to you

Yeah

Don't gimme that face

When you know I'm really down

For the chase

Cuz' my heart's already in it

And I'm never gonna quit it

When you finally gonna get

Don't walk away


	15. Beautiful Disaster

This is Beautiful Disaster (Live) by Kelly Clarkson. This fits New Moon when Edward leaves because Bella still loves him and thinks he's still beautiful. She thinks he's a beautiful disaster.

BeautifulBeautifulBeautifulBeautifulBeautifulBeautiful

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My whole world would cave in

It just ain't right

Lord it just ain't right

Oh, and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and laughter

Lord would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth

As strong as with I believe

A tragedy with

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him

It's hard not to blame him

Hold me tight

Baby hold me tight

Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm searching for some kind of miracle

Waited so long

I've waited so long

He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the end he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful

Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful

Lord he's so beautiful

He's beautiful


	16. Shattered

This was requested by LittleNessie12 the song is Shattered by Of A Revolution. For when Jacob leaves Bella and in book to of BD.

ShatteredShatteredShatteredShatteredShatteredShatteredShattered

In a way I need a change

From this burnout scene

Another everything

But it's always back to you

Stumble out in the night

From the pouring rain

Made the block sat down and thought

There's more I need

It's always back to you

But I'm good without ya

Yeah I'm good without you

Yeah yeah yeah

How many times can I break till I shatter

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Give me a break let me make my own pattern

All it takes is some time but I'm shattered

I always turn the car around

I had no idea that the night

Would take so d*** long

Took it out on the street

While the rain still falls

Push me back to you

But I'm good without ya

Yeah I'm good without you

Yeah yeah yeah

How many times can I break till I shatter

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Give me a break let me make my own pattern

All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered

I always turn the car around

Give it up give it up baby

Give it up give it up now

Now

How many times can I break till I shatter

Over the line I can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Give me a break let me make my own pattern

All that it takes is some time but now I'm shattered

I always turn the car around

How many times can I break till I'm shatter

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Don't wanna turn that car around

I gotta turn this thing around

In my opinion I think this could be for Jacob and Edward.


	17. You Better Pray

This is You Better Pray. This is another request for LittleNessie12. It's basically when Edward gets mad at Jacob for kissing Bella.

PrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPrayPray

I see sweat is dripping

That's because you know just what I'm thinking

Don't look back it's me who follows

And there ain't nothing from me you can borrow

You like to hide behind lies

But we see through your disguise

It's not a threat or a curse

Just a proper verse

I'm gonna make you let go

Of what you tried to withhold

And I can promise it won't be long

Yes I can promise

Boy you better pray

We don't seek you out no no

You better pray

You think the war is over

I've only shown you the tip of the iceberg

And you rely upon you lawyers

But at night when you sleep does it bother you

You like to hide behind lies

But we see through your disguise

It's not a threat or a curse

Just a proper verse

I'm gonna make you let go

Of what you tried to withhold

And I can promise it won't be long

Yes I can promise

Boy you better pray

We don't seek you out no no

You better know

We might lose control no no

Is this good enough for you man

Is this good enough for you man

Is this good enough for you man

Is this good enough for you man

Boy you better pray

We don't seek you out

You better know

We might lose control no no

Woah oh yeahh


	18. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

This is I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. I think this fits Twilight when Edward watches and listens to Bella sleep at night, and he doesn't want to miss a thing.

LoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLove

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile when you while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what your dreaming

Wondering if it's me your seeing

Then I kiss your eyes and think God we're together

And I just want to stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well I just wanna be with you

Right here with you just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

And even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes

Don't wanna fall asleep yeah

I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss a thing

I am sooo sorry it took me so long to get a new song out, it's just that I had a writers block and I was in San Antonio and Corpus Christi for two weeks.


	19. Two worlds Collide

This is Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato. I think it fits Twilight because of the vampires and humans. I also think it fits New Moon because it explains how Edward feels when he leaves Bella, and Bella's too.

TwoWorldsTwoWorldsTwoWorldsTwoWorldsTwoWorldsTwoWorlds

She was giving the world

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive wearing

Her heart on her sleeve

But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams and I had mine

You had your fears I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La-da-da da-da

She was scared of it all

Watching from far away

And she was giving the a role

Never knew when just to play

And she tried to survive

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the throne

But you've giving me strength to find hope

You had your dreams I had mine

You had your fears I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared unprepared

And lost in the dark falling apart

I can survive with you by my side

We're gonna be alright

(We're gonna be alright)

This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams I had mine

(You had your dreams I had mine)

You had your fears I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

When two different worlds ollide


	20. Here we go again

The last song was by Demi Lovato and was requested by StargazingHighschooler. This one is Here we go again by Demi Lovato. I might be updating everyday to get my mind off of breaking up with my BF today.

LovehurtsLovehurtsLovehurtsLovehurtsLovehurtsLovehurts

I throw all my stuff away

Then I clear you out of my head

I tear you out of my heart

And ignore all your messages

I tell everyone we're through

'Cause I'm so much better without you

But it's just another pretty lie

'Cause I break down

Every time you come around

Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know that I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together you'd think by now I'd know

Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want

And you never say what you mean

But I start to go insane

Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say

And you're always showing up too late

And I know that I should say goodbye

But it's no use

Can't be with or without you

Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying you let you go

Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know that I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together you'd think by now I'd know

Cause here we go go go again 'gain

And again

(And again)

And again

(And again)

And again

I threw all your stuff away

And cleared you out of my head

And I tore you out of my heart

Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin

I swore that I'd never let you back in

Should've known better than trying to let you go

Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know that I can't quit

Something about you is so addictive

We're falling together you'd think by now I'd know

Cause here we go go

Here we go again

Here we go again

Should've known better than trying to let you go

Cause here we go go go again

Again

And again

And again

And again

Ok. I know I will probably get reviews as to why I broke up with my BF it's just that he was to needy and clingy, and I just don't like guys like that. So yeah that's why.


	21. Catch Me

This is another request by StargazingHighschooler. It's Catch Me by Demi Lovato. I own nothing. This is strictly a parody I guess is what you call it. I think it fits New Moon and Twilight. Because in Twilight Bella thinks Edward's leaving her and in New Moon he does leave her.

CatchmeCatchmeCatchmeCatchmeCatchmeCatchmeCatchmeCatch

Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick but make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet keep it slow

Let the future pass and don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon

Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes to high

Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart without a care

But here I go it's what I feel

And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But your so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me

I'm giving up so please just catch me


	22. Stop the World

I am sooooooo sorry that I haven' t updated in sooooo long it's just that my laptop crashed, but now I can finish my stories, anyway enjoy. Thank you stargazinghighschooler

I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I'm so afraid (so afraid)

And I don't know how  
I dont know how  
to fix the pain (fix the pain)

We're livin' a lie  
livin' a lie  
we just need to change (need to change)

'Cuz we're out of time  
we're out of time  
and it's still the same

You can't stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know  
If it's time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world stop  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone

Hearin' the noise  
hearin' the noise  
from all of them (from all of them)

And i'm on the edge  
I'm on the edge  
of breakin down (of breakin down)

Like Bonnie and Clide  
let's ride  
and take this town

so keep it alive  
keep it alive  
dont make a sound

You can't stop the world  
but there's so much more that we could do  
you can't stop this girl  
from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has know  
If it's time to go  
and take it slow  
but I can stop the world  
if they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone

if the world wont take  
That final blow  
I'll turn the other page  
I won't close the book

you can't stop the world  
But there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl  
From falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know  
If it's time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone


	23. Don't Forget

The last song was for New Moon. This is also for New Moon because, she thinks Edward doesn't care anymore.

Don'tforgetDon'tforgetDon'tforgetDon'tforgetDon'tForgetDon'tForgetDon'tforgetDon'tforgetDon'tforgetDon'tforget

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us


	24. Trainwreck

This one fits New Moon because she was a "zombie." Enjoy. Demi Lovato Trainwreck.

La di da, yeah

You fled from medication  
'Cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor  
Who keeps calling you insane

You're lost even when  
You're going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
Even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, no, yeah

I shook your hand  
And you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance  
And instead I said no way

Inside I was dying to give it a try  
And you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different  
From the I way caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
noone can change this heart of mine,oh

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing stong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
but I wouldn't love you  
if you changed oh yeah

One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before

It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
You're a trainwrck  
But with you, I'm in love


	25. No Surprise

Sorry, I haven't updated in forever! My computer chord got tangled around my ancle and it hit the floor. Anyway, this is No Surprise by Daughtry. I chose this one for New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods in his POV. I own nothing.

I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrappin' this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever, just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say

Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God knows we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no,  
As no surprise

If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this  
It's easier to see the reason why

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
(stayed till today)  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise


	26. Confessions of a broken heart

I heard this song yesterday and I thought it fit with New Moon, when Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's leave. And since Carlisle is like her second father I was like hey what the heck. Enjoy Oh, and the song is Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father) by Lindsay Lohan.

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better.  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
Family in crisis that only grows older.

Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?

Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am broken, but I am hoping.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I am crying, a part of me's dying.  
And these are, these are, the  
confessions of a broken heart!

And I wear all your old clothes your polo sweater.  
I dream of another you, one who would never.  
Never, leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.

So,why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?

Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Cause these are, these are,  
the confessions....!!! of a broken heart!  
Of a broken heart!

I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I ... I ... I ...  
I love you!

Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
I don't know you, but I still want to.  
Daughter to father, daughter to father!  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are the confessions of a broken heart!

Ohh ... yeah

And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.


	27. Before the Storm

Okay. This one was also recommended by StargazingHighschooler. It's before the storm by The Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus. Enjoy.

Yeah  
Woah

Bella  
I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are.

Edward  
We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Bella  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone

Edward  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her

Both  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm

Edward  
With every strike of lightning

Bella  
Comes a memory that lasts

Both  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash

Bella  
Maybe I should give up.  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone

Edward  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm

Bella  
Trying to keep the lights from going out

Both  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm

Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm.


	28. Baby

I thought this song fit Jacob because he wants to be with Bella, but she wants to be with Edward. In New Moon when Embry and Quil asked Bella if Jacob was her boyfriend. She said they're just friends and throughout the movie and book he thinks that she does like him, but then she keeps saying "I love Edward." So the song is Baby by Justin Bieber. Enjoy.

(Ohh wooaahhh) x3

You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh oh For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool  
But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
Cause I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

(Luda)  
When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, things have been pretty crazy, homework, spending time with my boyfriend, and my mom walked out on my dad a few weeks ago. But I'm back, and I'm working on fan fiction and a Vampire book. But R&R please.


End file.
